Funny Face/Transcript
At Davis Elementary school, every student are at the gym, preparing for their class photo. Ollie comes in, and so does Scoops, who is in Ollie's backpack* Scoops: Hey Ollie! What's going on? Ollie: Ugh. It's class picture day. And guess who's always way in the back. *She shows him a photo of her last class photo, in which she's in the back* Scoops: Huh? Where are you? Ollie: Like I said. The back. *Cue the audience laughing as Ollie sighs and goes to the back of the class* Ollie: I just wish I could have some kind of presence in a class photo for once. *The two think until Scoops come up with an idea* Scoops: Make a funny face! You'll totally stand out! Ollie: Hm....Scoops I like the words coming out of your mouth. How's this? *Ollie makes a funny face* Scoops: No no no no That's not funny enough! I'll show you some face comedy! *Scoops then make a funny face* Ollie: Haha did your grandma teach you that one? Check this out! *Ollie makes another funny face as the two keep on making faces until the speakerphone makes some noise, having the class cover their ears* Julia: OK FELLOW STUDENTS LINE UP ON THE BLEACHERS! I am head honcho of the yearbook committee, so this needs to be the BEST. PHOTO. EVER. *Julia then throws the speakerphone at some rando, as she gets in place. Scoops hides in Ollie's backpack as she, in the back, sighs* Julia: OK. 3. 2. 1. *Ollie, checking if no one was looking, makes a funny face, in which she chuckles a bit. Scoops then came out her backpack* Scoops: You blew it! That face wasn't NEARLY funny enough! Ollie: What do you mean? *Scoops demonstrates how to do a proper funny face, but so does Ollie so they laugh. Julia then looks at the photo and gets in disgust* Julia: What the? *The photo had everyone in place, but with Ollie making a funny face, getting noticed* Carl: Who's that? Classmate #1: Oh it's that weird girl. She thinks cats can talk to her. *Julia sees Ollie and Scoops making funny faces at the back and goes to them* Julia: Ollie! Just what do you think you're doing? Ollie: Well Scoops said says that my funny faces aren't funny enough and that his faces are better- Scoops: They ARE better! I make the faceiest faces that ever faced! You need to- *Everyone else can hear Scoops just meowing. No one is understanding it. Miss Bivvins though?* Miss Bivvins: Eh. *She just sips her coffee like a tired queen* Scoops: And that is why I am the funny face master! Ollie: Yeah thanks for the backstory Mr. Hemingway. Julia: OK Ollie, you and your "talking cat" better quit with the faces. I'm also in the photo club and student council, so lets take this SERIOUSLY. *Julia goes back in her place* Julia: MAURY. Take another photo. *As he did so, the 2nd photo had Ollie and Scoops making another funny face. The class chuckles but Julia gets irritated* Julia: ANOTHER ONE. *The 3rd one ALSO had the funny face. Everyone was chuckling a bit* Julia: ANOTHER ONE. *The two kept on with the faces, which haves the whole class laughing, but Julia starts to get more angry* Ollie: Not funny scoops! I'm gonna take you to face school! *Ollie makes a real human like funny face, and the class were cracking up* Miss Bivvins: I don't get paid enough for this. Class: OLLIE! OLLIE! OLLIE! Carl: SIGN MY FOREHEAD OLLIE! Scoops: I hope you like student loans, cause here comes face college! *Scoops makes an anime funny face, and everyone where just cheering for scoops* Class: SCOOPS! SCOOPS! SCOOPS! Concession Stand Guy: Hot dogs here! Get your hot dogs! Peanuts! Collectible Mugs! *Julia, getting more angry, grabs Ollie and Scoops and puts them besides her* Julia: OLLIE. You're ruining...EVERYTHIIING!!! *Another photo was taken. Miss Bivvins and the class take a look at it* Miss Bivvins: Aww, what a nice photo. Ollie: Wow! This is Great! *Julia grabs the photo* Julia: LET ME SEE. Carl: This is definitely a good one for the yearbook! *The class photo has everyone, including Miss Bivvins, and Ollie and Scoops were front and center with Julia, who has made a funny face herself* Carl: Haha! It might be the best class picture ever! Classmate #2: Julia Goldburger, You're the funny face master! Julia: Oh heh heh. Really? Class: JULIA GOLDBURGER! JULIA GOLDBURGER! JULIA GOLDBURGER! *As everyone left, Ollie and Scoops were alone and looked at the photo* Ollie: Well Scoops, thanks to you, I finally have a great class photo! Look at us. Front and center. Scoops: HOORAY! But you know what? I think our faces are WAY funnier than hers. Ollie: Oh totally. That one where you wrapped your tongue around your head? *Ollie does that face* Ollie: How'd you think of that? Scoops: Hahaha! No way! Your face, where you got bloaty like a beluga whale? Now THAT was classic! *As the two left the school, Scoops suggested something* Ollie: We should do birthday parties! Scoops: Or Bar Mitzvahs! *The two laughed as the episode ends* Category:Transcripts